Viola Memories
by ClassicalyWrote
Summary: Viola has been searching for nearly seven decades. Two men she deems as the cause of her late mother's suffering. Finally having seeked out her destination, she's ready to confront the past. But will she make it a peaceful confrontation?


_A/N: Hello everyone. :) So I asked a dear friend/author of mine if she thought this was a good plot. She said it was and that she's never read it before. Being I know that there are many Twilight fics out there. But, with her answering my questions, I bring you this. It may suck or it may not? I'm kind of happy with it. I'm still working on some punctuation. But, my beta is busy and I'm posting this on my own so.... Please give me criticism/feedback in a respectable manner. The feedback I can deal with, but not so much as flames. No no. _

_On another note. I have Alice lying about her name to my character Clara. I've corrected it below so she knows that Alice had lied to her. Enjoy all. _

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of the Twilight saga. Characters, places. I only claim My OC's. Clara, her parents and Viola. No copyright intended! All original characters, e.t.c belong to Stephanie Meyer. Don't sue me! _

Full Summary:

**Violaina Alice Masen- Ruthers. Known as Viola.** She's permanently stuck at the age of seventeen. Almost ninety- one in human years. She has one mission. For almost a term of seven decades she's been searching for her father Edward Cullen and someone he knows dearly, Carlisle Cullen. She calls them, the sole _reason _for her mother's suffering. Her mother was formerly **Clara Iris Ruthers**.

Clara was murdered at the age of thirty-three and Viola was taken and changed by a dark cloaked man. Viola had to rely on her great grandfather's documentation and books on the "cold ones". Since 1935 Viola has been alone. From earth to the end of it she searches.

Edward is living with his newly extended family. A two year old Renesme and his wife Bella Swan. But, Viola has just arrived to claim the father she never knew and make him see just what his disappearence after death caused. Carlisle only wrote once to Viola's mother Clara back in 1919 just a few short months after the birth of Viola. Viola having this letter and her mother's journal as her only guide. She confronts her past and her future.

~*~*~*

_**June 1st, 1919 **_

_**-Secret scroll of lavender. And still he does make my heart sing.-**_

_**Holding my baby girl I couldn't help but to take in those distinct features. She looked so much like my mother and Elizabeth. Her green eyes had tints of blue in them. My eyes. The ones that should've helped me see much more clearly than I do now. Holding her in my arms as she takes in each breath of beautiful air through those tiny pink lips. Her cheeks rosy and smooth. Her face in the perfect symmetrical build. I couldn't have asked for such a beautiful child, nor a beautiful gift. I did not know I wanted her until I gave birth to her just a few short months ago. At first I didn't think I could do it, nor did I think we'd survive. **_

_**I'd just turned seventeen. **_

_I knew that if the Spanish Influenza wave missed rolling over us then we'd be trying to survive without a few other things. People. My beautiful mother Winnifred and my father Royal. I missed them both. They sent me away to a place they had reserved in London. They thought maybe I would survive with my daughter away from Chicago. The flu had been seemingly worse there for the last few months. That's where I had to leave everything that was important to me. Including him. My Edward Masen._

_The most precious thing to fall into my clumsy lap. Like a heaven sent gift from my own grandmother or some bigger power. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was pregnant with his daughter. Waiting in those silent still wings for her birth. I'd managed it all on my own. Me and my friend Alice. I never really knew her last name. She mentioned Authura or something. But, she was my dearest friend. She was from somewhere in America like me hailing from that same country. _

_She was smart, eccentric and beautiful. A loyal person. When she had filled me in on some of the things she thought to be existing in this life. Things that she knew. I believed her. No odd reason. I trusted Alice and I for one knew that other things walked among us. My grandfather told me legends and stories that my parents and Edward's father would call hogwash from most of the times. _

_Alice met me inside of the grand hall near a banquet dinner for the youth in London. She was dancing the floor and spotted me setting alone with a plate and a tissue in the other hand. I remember that day to be exact. I could spot that silhouette like form anywhere. She was a most beautiful individual. At the time her hair was to her shoulders in a silky brown and black color. She kept on a creme dress with a ribbon tied to her neck and hand. She carried a rose with her. Her eyes were a beautiful green. _

_Much lighter than mine. _

_She came up to me wondering why I was crying. She noticed my bulging belly and placed a tiny hand on my shoulder. Telling me that everything was going to be all right. From then on we ran into one another. We would scale the gardens and talk about the paranormal things that others would have us commited for. _

_Alice was the current family that I lacked in and a part of me forever. We had become so close that it was almost to an inseparable extent. Neither of us minded it. Comfortable company. No judgment. I remember February 1st. Right before I'd turn seventeen. The night was a stormy one. Nothing, but the light of one lantern to keep light in that dark room. I lay screaming and withering with the worst pain. I was in massive destruction. Just inside of my body. The indescribable pain erupting from my stomach and downward to my womanhood. _

_I could feel my baby trying to make her way through me to come into the world. But I was scared. Edward was long dead and I was alone trying to take care of myself. I couldn't think or move as the pain got even more numerous every passing minute. I managed to prop my back up against the soft pillows. My last family air loom. I let my dress fall to the floor. With my legs apart and the white sheets below me I focused on how I could find help for this baby. I needed to be strong. Just like Edward and my family had told me. _

_All I wanted was his hand in mine. Those beautiful green eyes and bronze hair. That heart melting smile that scattered my lady like abilities to the wind. The one that comforted me so much, that just as my birthday had passed. Where I had been sixteen, I gave myself to him. And it felt so real and so good. It brought tears from me and hurt quite a lot. Even some blood and sweat. That fall if September when the flu had resurfaced. We had fell together in the case of never being that united. And thank goodness that we had. _

_At first the society and our families looked down on me and Edward for giving into such an act for young people. He was sixteen at the time. As well as myself. That was almost a year ago. I miss him so much. The pain was agonizing. But I smelt the floral smell of my best friend Alice Authura. She came in throwing off that black rain coat. Her hair now freshly short and cropped to be spike like. Black and glittering with shine. I smiled into her face with tear filled eyes. The pain was worth it, but the tears were mostly from the overwhelming emotion. _

"_Shh calm yourself Clara. Take in a few deep breathes and everything will be all right." And then with those encouraging words from her she placed her hands underneath the blankets ready to pull my beautiful daughter from me. And she did just that. I pushed and she brushed hair back from my wet forehead. Telling me it would be ok. Then the pain had gotten worse and I couldn't help the screams that tore from my lungs. It seemed to go on for days. I remember Alice saying eighteen hours. It was almost falling evening again by the time I had felt the pain stop._

_I watched Alice clean her off and the sound of crying filled the room. Edward's face still fresh in my mind as I took the baby girl in my arms with Alice right next to us. Oh my beautiful Violaina Alice Masen- Ruthers. I called her Viola for short. _

_I suppose Viola would always be her name. _

_**As I hold her close to me now I see those eyes looking up at me and smiling brightly. I hold her close not ever wanting her to be taken from my grasp. It hasn't been easy. Alice has been here for a while still and she helps me with Viola. Later Alice had confessed her real last name as Brandon, her first as Mary. After I'd listened to how she spoke I knew some of it sounded way beyond life's limits, but I believed her. Somewhere I knew. And just a few short weeks ago I knew about my Edward. How he wasn't himself. Carlisle Cullen was his doctor and savior. I knew somewhere from those old legends. **_

_**My heart told me otherwise. And no one had saw Dr. Cullen since December of last year. I tried having carriers deliver him letters and he'd responded once back, but after that no more letters. He gave me this letter folded into my palm. I read it each day. He sounded so insecure for someone who I saw as noble and powerful. Way to beautiful to be a human. Viola loved Alice's voice. It soothed her in ways. She would hold Viola at night so I could sleep a little. I worked as a seamstress for a while. Played the piano as taught by Edward. It earned some extra money for us.**_

_**I remember the letter from him a month ago.**_

_Dearest Clara,_

_My dear what you are asking is a request that I cannot answer. I wish you all the best I do. And if you need any money or anything of the sort don't ever hesitate to ask, but as for Edward and your questions I'm terribly sorry. The Edward that you knew is no longer. The influenza had gotten a hold of him, but I know that he loved you and Viola both with and up until his last dying breath. Wherever he is I know he wants to keep you safe and that is of my greatest concern as well. He's still very well taken care of. Now please Clara take care of yourself. _

_With best regards, Carlisle Cullen_

_**I folded the letter back up. Carlisle wouldn't answer any of the questions I seek to have answered. But I knew. I knew he meant what he said, but did that mean Edward did not want us? The confusion was rearing at me almost every day. I cried more as I held our precious daughter. She would never know the now Edward Cullen. **_

_**--------------------------------------------------**_

"Miss can I get you anything?" The waiter smiled brightly at the petite girl.

Currently twirling her finger in the hot coffee. It hadn't burned her like it should. She stared at the open page and almost torn letter. She had it laminated with a fragile, but sturdy cover of plastic over it. She flipped the book closed. "No thank you." Her sweet melodic voice beamed. The woman smiled before walking away. She removed her finger into the short wavy bronze strand and started twirling it in thought.

Everyday she read her mother's journals and everyday she missed her even more. Viola had to adjust to the new age life and be on her own and know that self control. Clara was murdered at just 33. The same night Viola was changed. The man was in a dark cloak was all she could remember. Those memories of her mother were not foggy at all. Part of her special _'gift'_. Clara studied the old books from her great grandfather in order to understand her kind and made great documentation on what she had to do to be good and carry on for her mother.

She'd been looking for Edward for nearly seven decades. The hot revenge boiling in her blood. She'd finally tracked a doctor by the name of Carlisle Cullen in a place called Forks, Washington. Her father was newly married and had a vampire wife and special child. Clara knew all about it. And something else she could do was read minds. A trait that she couldn't figure out where she'd developed it from.

She planned to make sure this newly extended family knew they're place and she planned to make sure Carlisle and Edward remembered her!

_So, whatcha all think? I've never seen a story with this kind of plot. My friend as I said has not ever read one here or anywhere else before either. Hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading. No, before anyone wonders. This won't be an OC fic. The only OC is Viola. Lemme know what you think?- Kristen_


End file.
